Assassino (ORIGINAL)
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: This is the original version of Assassino, for those who have followed me through my (currently very short) writing experience. For those who are new and just joining me, welcome, and I recommend you also take a look at the newer version of Assassino.
1. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3710db3ba8c08783e9d43d86cc7ebe99"strongOkay guys, this is all of the original version that I had written down! I hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy my rewrite just as much if not more!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21aeda9a671911627c3654f3975e670"strongEternally grateful,/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d2f50e4f741c08e642b4cd249721538"strong~Bluey/strong/p 


	2. Prolouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36c250b6d3db7dcccebdec399f6d46a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: The usual deal, for the entire story, I do not own Percy Jackson (and other related characters) or the Assassins /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and Templars ect. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"from Assassin's Creed. They belong to Rick Riordan and Abstergo - I mean, Ubisoft respectively. Enjoy!/span/p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3fc7bf2437a140a1db67688dde4bf37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27c5f957af175c7313117495afea2af"My life was ruined the minute that dreaded demigod walked into camp, I just didn't know it yet. He destroyed my life and the fragile bonds I had begun making with some of the minor demigods. He even stole my Annabeth from me. Thankfully the gods believed me. They guided me to the Brotherhood where I remain to this day. I swore that I would never return, but the gods must have deaf to me that day, and the Fates cruel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3eec1de339091aef010f00b901dae51"From that day forth I have taken on a new life, a new personality, with new friends, and new connections. I am Percy Jackson, an Assassin of the Brotherhood of Rome. On that day, I swore my life, my blade, and my soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fab877a22462f5b83a542abc4974daf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted./em/p


	3. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Legends

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2dab2ac0f853dc911c5a347b780906"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was in the middle of taking out a Templar when the gods jumped in. They just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had/em to. I mean, it's not like it's a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"stealth/em mission or anything. But seriously, I wanted to live a life em style="box-sizing: border-box;"away/em from the gods. That why I got them to remove my scent after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5c77d5a413fd1835a1f9e5984299ce""Percy," and that's when I knew everything was going to go down the drain. "Hades has brought some people back from the dead because something really bad is going to happen soon. We don't know when, or how, or what, but we know that. It will be soon. So he has brought these people back." Hades stepped aside to reveal eight people. People I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da137c2409963666d81f87c777c22cb""Why did you bring them back?" I asked in slight awe, for he had brought back some of the most powerful and influential Assassins in our history. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Conner Kenway, Arno, and Jacob and Evie Frye. I also saw some Templars, Haytham Kenway and Elise. They probably regretted their actions to late. Luke certainly did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd0016400bde5278af3b75825191401""To help." He replied simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9250e5929fc98a108737228b5a44020"Zeus barged in. "Excuse me but you nine need to get to Camp Half-Blood."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21438f016f98dcd71c5a574cf93c0afb""WHAT?!" I screeched, nearly taking the ears off some of the more sensitive assassins and even making some of the gods wince. "I am not going back to that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"luogo/em. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mi hanno tradito/em! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sono tutti cagna e bastradi traditori/em!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I'm not going back to that place. They betrayed me! They are all bitches and bastard traitors!)/span Ezio winced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9f2a3d269588c66af1250d68c68091"Zeus looked grave. "I know you don't want to but you have to, to save the world from the Templars. Here," he handed me a hoodie. I noticed that it had a peaked hood. "It should be like your assassin gear but only able to be taken off by you." I nodded and pulled it on. "From now on you will need a code name." He continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8f86302ca3e956615ece1488bce346""How about Crowley? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Did anyone get that Ranger's Apprentice reference? No? Oh well. /spanI saw that name in a history book once. Thanks by the way." I said grudgingly. What? I can say thank you!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aceb09c3540608ca3f5fc4766e09c8bf"Apollo stepped forwards, "Ill flash you to the border, but then you're on your own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83bec515aaf59f3ccc807628d10889d"I nodded, and we were at Camp Half-Blood./p 


	4. Chapter 2 - Camp Half-Hell, err BLOOD

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04b96ca2555e3293be8a932ea08aad0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hi my cupcakes! From now on, any chapter without Someone POV will be automatically Percy's POV 'cause I'm too lazy to write it down /span😄span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ebd589466a705ba71b39eff8e401688"We weren't inside the border. In fact, we were at the bottom of the hill. I think that the gods wanted to test us. I peaked at the Assassin's hidden blades and Templars' swords and saw that they were all made of either Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold and steel, depending on where they originate from. My theory was confirmed when a pack of hellhounds ran up to us, determined to kill us. Like the idiot he was, Jacob just had to remark on that, "Oh look, some huge, black dogs. If only we had them for the Rooks." Evie whacked him over the head for that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae189245183038a25fba683dcb9ed818""Everyone, we need to get to the top of the hill and over the border! Kill the hellhounds!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d703639763ec32be68658ab7e5846f5c""Oh is that what they're called" you can guess who said that. Everyone sprang into action, literally. Being an Assassin or a Templar that trains with Assassins does have it's advantages. The long-range weapons holders, Conner and Arno, ran towards the top of the hill, and halfway up, stopped to snipe some hellhounds. Everybody else hooted and ran headlong into the fray. Nobody took it seriously. After what we've been through, a few hellhounds aren't really a challenge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec991829c7d433559e204855058c983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm really bad at fight scenes so if it's bad I'm sorry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a864962f49694ae1722421d44e27556"I skidded down as a hellhound leaped into the air were I was only a few seconds ago. Whirling around Ezio and I ganged up on it. I ran to the side, baiting the hellhound while Ezio snuck up and stabbed its side. Dead. We were joined by Edward who was known as a devil in fighting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb0e833eb612cb0a5977d50ef9efe39""Hello Kenway! Have you met your son and grandchild?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4a27f1c7b416174654a58e4f5976f3""I have, and believe me, at first I was sorely disappointed!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55147b3111a263aa35be67f47e9e0259""To think that Haytham became a Templar!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81016b5aee827ec5583adc52a27895aa"Edward threw his head back and laughed, before spinning in a rapid circle with his cutlass outstretched. In about three minutes, Elise and Arno had taken down two hellhounds (he come down after being too bored, apparently. He probably just wanted to be with Elise), Jacob got about a dozen cuts trying to tame them, Evie took the advantage and cut down the three that Jacob was 'taming', Haytham wiped out two, we took down five, and Conner sniped three. The demigods who had run out to defend us just stared in awe at how efficient we were at killing the hellhounds. Then again, killing is practically our job./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920ebe1d9bca1b83ee58db4773e0099a""Come on!" I yelled and ran through the border. The rest followed and passed through. They must have been part demigod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73923e89be3038e9c36c5f443ddd78f"Chiron came trotting out of the Big House when a camper shouted about us. "Ahh, you nine. I have been waiting for you. The gods forewarned us." He said in response to my confused tilt of my head. "We've already got a cabin ready for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95529165914dac7308fa2a2ac7ea72f""Thank Chaos." I say unthinkingly. Chiron blanched and turned pale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df4ddeb4988c4d25f7d302d5b7873c6""Why did you say that?!" He squeaked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b00b6d52a564b31999eb3de9ce0980b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hi./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1854ce7ae17119aad4063114cdccb81a"'Lo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34269ee53fd1a95e311a1327af0fccfc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I thought I told you not to use my name so... recklessly./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39bac08d7ad05bc618253c3e310ae44"Umm. Right. About that.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51a25d640fef990da8700b75998cf9e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"... Right./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="322bcf614a25d86dca3a7bcd34473078"You coming?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f4b32b5e4d159ff2454d5774afc511"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sure./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83889b401267877b37bc0cbde0c0dd43"Although this exchange took a while to say, it only took seconds to happen. And, oh, yeah, I forgot to say that me and Chaos-em style="box-sizing: border-box;" fine/em, Chaos and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em, were on good terms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864149a791f7c04ebaeb6adf782695f9"A rip in space opened up in the front of me and a person stepped out. This was her preferred mode of transportation. Chaos was dressed to impress. She wore a black robe with embroidered with moving galaxies, galaxies of our cosmos, the first cosmos also known as C1, with an aura that would have put Zeus to shame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1557b639006f539f8060ff6727ae9da"All the Assassins and Templar- you know what, I'm just going to call them all Assassins. All the Assassins stood fast, fascinated with the power as it was the same that flowed out of the Precursor Artefacts while all the campers stepped back in fear and bowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed369b2d8665f720adbc083525df7d9""Did you create the Pre- Hey!" Jacob got hit on his head by his twin for his trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a48295e9e1f4e03583536ba35d3eb3d"Chaos only sounded amused. "Yes, I did indeed create the Precursor Artefacts. But I have not come to talk about that. You used my name and yet did not blanch. I am proud of you, my creation. Thus, I shall be supporting you in the coming war. Also, I have given your cabin an upgrade." She winked. Did she really have to take it this far? Now I was really looking forward to seeing it. "I shall be going." Chaos stepped back into the portal and it disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236118544e9175fcbcdce0dc13708a52""Shall we go on a tour?" Chiron asked trying to recover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b43b035083b5ed261cff3ce5026cb6c""Nah, we'll just go to our cabin." I drawled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ceea0f9f6440c903f5525cc5c71d82""Your cabin is between the Nike and Nemesis cabins. Now that it's been...upgraded, I assume that you'll know which one is yours." He replied, already fine. I nodded and stalk to the cabins, the Assassins following./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1414c3cdbefd295608d06cd5d36981"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"800+ words! Wow, just wow. Anyhow, see ya later my cupcakes!/span/p 


	5. Chapter 3 - The Assassins' Cabin

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6a018edd803d4784879e01e253fe95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A different revolution is rising. More subtle. A blaze from the ashes of an old brotherhood. We shall rise. Street gangs will be our armies. The slums, our fortress. They say this is the modern era. I say, it's time for a rebirth. And we shall lead the way."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993f8534c6f9322f0733fe384772d010"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"―Jacob Frye./em/span/p

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d7be7f0dcccc5c01ae95b50cb472f73"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Evie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b8a0feb72624de34b610e296827bb3"We followed Percy to the were extremely diverse. They ranged from silvery, to armoury-like. We came upon a two-storey building. It bore our symbol on the door. A strange mix of stone, brick, and wood, it was likely made to test our climbing abilities. This was confirmed when a haystack and viewpoint popped into existence. We glanced at each other wary, waiting. Ezio, being Ezio, shot off to the east side of the building, choosing the quickest, easiest path. Not one to shirk a challenge, Jacob soon followed. Confident in my grace and speed I decided to take an alternative route. I scaled what I assumed was the Nike cabin, deciding to climb it then jump onto ours. Connor had taken the west side, alongside his father, Haytham, while their grandfather/father, Edward, ran around the back. Arno and Elise began a friendly competition on the front, while Percy only headed inside. Now that I was truly confused about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3fc7bf2437a140a1db67688dde4bf37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c27b760c32671cf9ab5228c0e4de57e"I chuckled and ran inside as everyone fought for domination of the different sides of the cabin. Having no one to fight and being quite fast, Evie was the only one I needed to worry about. I was sure to win though, with my secret weapon. Stairs. I could sense Chaos' amusement as I legged it up the stairs, going five at a time, a talent I had acquired after my first couple blotched missions. I slammed open the roof doors and ran onto the viewpoint just as Evie was about to jump onto it. I grinned and held out my hand which she reluctantly took. With the help of his grapple, Jacob made his way up before Ezio, who claimed it unfair. Being more accustomed to climbing buildings span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/N: Unless you want to scale Hades' palace there are only the buildings in Elysium to climb and you /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" don't want to get the occupants mad)/span Conner beat his father, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/em made it before Edward, while Elise beat Arno. I glanced at Evie and Jacob and we all bore matching troublemaker's gins. Going first, I jumped off the viewpoint, into the hay bale, quickly vaulting out of it before I was crushed by Evie, who had done the same. We were followed by Jacob, then Ezio, Conner, Edward, Haytham, Elise, and poor, poor Arno who had come last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c06efb80a737bd2fbc89f4864fa6e440"Only em style="box-sizing: border-box;"then/em did we enter our cabin for the first time, well second time for me but I hadn't much opportunity to look around, having quickly found the stairs./p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a08571ee3ce957b7c532b6e05775ae2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word Count (No A/Ns): 390. Published 9:05 EST (Eastern Standard Time), 1 December, 2015./span/p


	6. Chapter 4 - Interruption and Revelations

_**"They remind us that we all have choice. To stand, not kneel. To repose, not obey. To live, not just exist."**_  
 _ **\- Assassin's Creed: Identity**_

Knock, knock. There was a banging at the door. I sighed. For christ's sake, isn't there any time for one person to see the place they're going to be staying in for the next few months?! And yes, I said months. The rest of the Assassins looked just as peeved. I whirled around and slammed the door open, snarling, the assassins following suit. A daughter of Nike was standing in the doorway, looking downright terrified.

"Um, ah, Chiron, ah, asked me to, uhh, take you to the meeting room for, umm, an emergency meeting." She said stuttering. My face softened.

"Sorry for looking murderous. We don't want to kill you, really. It's just that we haven't even properly been inside our cabin yet." I said kindly. If anything she looked more scared. I sighed through my nose. "Look, we'll be down _une attimo_ **(one moment)**. Tell Chiron. I need to talk to my _maestro_ **(master)**." She still looked confused. I rubbed my eyes. This really was harder than it seemed. Thankfully Ezio stepped in.

"He means we will be down in a moment. He needs to speak to his master, his leader."

The daughter of Nike nodded, now we were getting somewhere. "Thanks!" She said brightly and sped off.

"Okay, assassins," I said, turning around to address them and at the same time closing the door, "I lied. Now, you can't say anything out of place until we can have a proper talk about the 21st century. Leave me to do most of the talking until then. Ezio, you are the only one apart from Nico on the other side who can speak Italian, so if I have a relapse and accidentally slip into Italian, it's your job to translate. The rest of you, it's your job to look pretty. And dangerous if want to. I think that's it. Oh, you don't have to take anyone's shit. They insult you, you can retaliate in anyway. In fact, be my guest, do your worst." I added as an afterthought. They nodded. I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go." I swung the door open again and we all marched out to the Big House.

The campers scattered as we passed, making the walk to the Big House easier than I thought it would be. We walked in and marched straight into the 'meeting room' which is actually the ping-pong table room where we-they, hold all their meetings. The head counselors were obviously expecting us and wanted to make a good impression, since instead of doing all the random _merda_ **(crap)** they usually do, all eyes were trained on the doorway as we walked in and no one was pranking each other randomly. That or they understood the danger they were all in. I like to think that it's the first, though I hope it's the second, we might not make it through this war if we have negligent fighters.

"Okay. Why are we here?" I asked, despite the obvious answer: war, duh.

I was expecting Chiron to answer but instead Annabitc- sorry, Anna _beth_ did. "You obviously don't we trust us, we just as much don't trust you. We need answers."

I stared at her in slight shock. "So you called together an _emergency_ meeting, just for answers you will get eventually?! That's crazy." I said shaking my head sadly.

"I need answers now!" She all but shouted. "How are we supposed to work together when we don't know the slightest thing about each other."

"We know everything about you, but you don't need to know anything about us. I'll tell you one thing though, we're all _Assassini_ **(Assassins)** , singular: _Assassino_ **(Assassin)**." I shot back glancing at Nico as I did so. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he knew what it meant, after all, even assassins are not immortal. I was rewarded with a slight shifting in expression when he heard the last scentence. Annabeth still looked slightly confused. "Oh, surely the great daughter of wisdom can translate a single word." I taunted. I turned to Nico, "Perhaps the Italian can?" I mocked.

"Assassin." The word was spoken whisper quiet but everyone heard.

"Congratulations." I gave a mocking round of applause and a bow. No one moved. "That's right, we're all assassins. Perhaps you want to know why? Well you can all go screw yourselves." I walked out slamming the door after me. Even the assassins stood there shocked for a minute.

" _Mi scusi_ **(Excuse me)** " Ezio murmured. He still had a slight Italian accent. He walked out of the room and sat next to me on the porch. " _Calmati. Entrare dentro._ **(Calm down. Come inside.)** "

I took his example of speaking Italian to shield our conversation from the demigods. " _Non posso. Mi hanno tradito._ **(I can not. They betrayed me)** " Ezio just looked at me in understanding. He stood up and offered his hand to me. " _Venire._ **(Come)** " I slowly took the proffered hand and we entered the meeting room once again.

* * *

 **Word count (no A/Ns): 833. Published: 8:39 EST on the 6th, December, 2015**


	7. Chapter 5 - Of Wars and 'Taurs-Minotaurs

_**"Don't think I have any intention of caressing your cheek and saying I was wrong. I will not weep and wonder what might have been. I'm sure you understand. Still... I'm proud of you in a way. You've shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities.**_  
 _ **I should have killed you when I had the chance."**_  
 _ **\- Haytham Kenway**_

"Welcome back." Annabeth sneered. I took several deep breaths to calm down.

"We need to work out how to protect the camp should the barrier shatter." I said, quite logically I'd thought.

Annabeth snorted, "Are you CRAZY?!" Evidently not, "That barrier has lasted for centuries and it's going to last for centuries more."

I sighed. Annabeth really is full of herself. "The Templars have recently gotten their hands on the Apple of Eden, so they might be able to dissolve the barrier." The Assassins looked dumbfounded at the news.

"They have the Apple?!" Ezio yelled, shocked.

"What is the Apple of Eden?" Annabeth barged in. Ugh, that snobby has-to-know-it-all.

"The Apple is a powerful device infused with the power of all of the major Roman gods." I replied, talking as if to a small child. Although, only our brotherhood knew, so it is logical for everyone else to be oblivious.

Chiron looked grave. "Since the Roman aspects are involved, we must call in at least the representatives of the Roman Legion."

I nodded. "You can IM them later."

He looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know of Iris Messaging?" He asked carefully.

Dam. Now I have to cover it up. Thankfully my time with the Assassins has left me a good liar. "IMs? They stand for Instant Messaging. I don't know what you mean by Iris Messaging."

BANG! Before he could question me further, the doors were flung open. The same daughter of Nike who told us of the meeting stood in the doorway, doubled over and panting. "Army- *gasp* - at the- *gasp* - border- *gasp*." Everyone leapt to their feet and ran out the door almost trampling the poor girl to death. Luckily, being one of the faster ones, Evie arrived in time to steady her and pull her out of the way of the charging demigods before following us out the doorway.

We lined up at the top of the hill and looked over down at the army at the bottom of the hill. I heard some of the Assassins catch their breath at the sight of Templars. They probably didn't want to fight in a war after their death and were denying that the gods were telling the truth. If I was in the same position I would be doing the same.

At the head of the mixed army of monsters and Templars was a Templar, most likely their Grand Master or a representative. Next to him stood the Minotaur.

"Old Beef-Head just can't stay dead." I mutter. Annabeth and Leo- yes Leo, he is the head of Cabin Nine- looked at me funny. I shook my head. I nearly blew it AGAIN.

"What do you want _vecchio nemico_ **(old enemy)**?" I asked the Grand Master, for he was the Grand Master. The way the other Templars reacted was all I needed to tell.

"I just wanted to see my _nipote_ **(nephew)** _,_ can't I?" He called back.

"Nephew." Ezio translated. The Assassins looked at me, hurt that I had withheld such vital information. I shrugged as if to say 'no time'. They got the message.

" _Non_ **(no)**. You have no such a heart _monstro_ **(monster)**." I spat trying to suss out why he was stalling.

" _Si_ **(yes)**. I have come bearing a message and a battle. The message: surrender or die. _Bon pommeriggio_ **(good afternoon)**." With that he calmly shot a curious six-year-old camper between the eyes.

" _Marde cazzo figlio di puttana_! **(Mother f*ucking son of a whore!)** " I screamed enraged that he had killed an innocent child to make a point.

"Charge!"

* * *

 **Word count: 605. Published: 8:17 EST, 7th, December, 2015**


	8. Chapter 6 - How to Assassinate

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dad2131a3c82136cc86bc9a5a18f38d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""We work in the dark to serve the light."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dad2131a3c82136cc86bc9a5a18f38d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Ezio Auditore da Firezne/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019dbd4647538780a43da52b88bb91a7"I was enraged beyond belief. How dare he kill a six-year-old, a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"six-year-old/em, to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"prove a point?!/em As we charged the monster and Templar army, I grew extremely grateful that someone had the foresight to place Camp Half-Blood's barrier on the top of the hill so anyone who wanted to attack had to not only climb up the hill but also fight a determined defender. Yes, I had gotten smarter while I was away. No, I still did not know what 9+10 equals. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Did you see what I did there? 9+10? =21? No? Dam you /spanMy body was on auto-pilot as I had this sudden insight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe05168fd856ae044f39e6620ac55c02"Slash, stab, parry, block, thrust. Dead. Golden dust flew through the air around me. I was a force of pure destruction. Man, these years as an Assassin had really prepared me for fights like these against multiple opponents at once, after all, it's not like you take others who are need for different missions and the like out to help you kill people. Although there was that one mission.. Stupid ADHD! Yes, I still have it, and no, I don't do stakeouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="247bed4688378a6bbfc570617d076370"I saw a few of the campers struggling with a Templar. They couldn't kill them because of their purely Celestial Bronze weapons. I tried to sneak up on the Templar and stab him, but the campers' eyes widened giving away my position. I silently cursed as he spun around and attacked me. I blocked his sword with my hidden blade. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I will now refer to the hidden blade as the blade 'cause I'm too lazy /spanHe didn't see my sword though and I ran him through. The campers' eyes turned into tennis balls. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Not literately! They just widened to that size, you idiots. Sorry for that, I'll always love you my cupquakes/span They had probably never seen a corpse before. I have. Heck, I've made most of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3301fb5d6632a3ca1a9037281f182f41""Ezio!" I shout across the battlefield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429c2b0f77f7c8283eda692c66615617""What, Crowley?" He hollered back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10149fc3f7b3105a1a795103bfaecada""We need to go after the Templars. The campers can't kill them so they're having trouble! Spread the word!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3d83044e8005a9fff7efeb40eb69fb""Consider it done!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80e0d53de3a7e9c087e33af8e985c7b"I went back to stabbing things. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is where I start to imagine myself in his shoes... Stabbing things in AC Identity is so fun. /spanSoon the bodies of Templars littered the ground and gold dust lay thickly everywhere. My fellow Assassins and I proceeded to loot the corpses. Chiron and the campers looked at us in disgust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e31a8cf347bf37575d3658442e299f7""Don't look at us like that!" I complained. Okay, whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b43a4c44f07fad164a427850ecc548""You're- you're looting dead people's bodies." Annabeth stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ceca4de8f3d9c0a6a22e4c8629f5b0"I smirked. It felt good to be able to make her stutter. "So what? This is the only pay we get. The Brotherhood only gives us basic food and housing in our HQ. They also provide places like blacksmiths and tailors but anything we need, we must make or buy. We get no pay or recognition. We have a saying: 'We work in the dark to serve the light.'. Looting is an everyday occurrence for us. We do so to raise funds, claim materials used to create better armour or weaponry, or claim prototype weaponry or gadgets."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cb7be05bba578c61f8d661536da63a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"By the way, if this explanation is wrong in anyway, could you point that out? Thanks./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa7723cb7d2d5629cae31242b99ac6e1""That still doesn't give you an excuse to loot dead bodies" she exclaimed, now slightly distraught./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e62f8c55932fd32be70f5b4a32ead63""Yes it does. Just because em style="box-sizing: border-box;"si puttana/em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(you whore or bitch, because there is no Italian word for bitch)/span don't get it, doesn't mean it's automatically bad." I was breathing hard after this outburst. "Come on." I said to the other Assassins who had finished looting by now. We stalked back to our cabin, but before we got too far a someone called out,"Wait!" I froze. It was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Him. He/em was the one who ruined my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489d8615eef5ae01d3cfd464539b37e1""What." I asked, my voice pure ice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8bc680fd4c4bf033f71650b53776bc""Who do you think you are? Marching into camp like royalty, then insulting us, and disrespecting the dead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b05b1da8479270bc35cc488ce02e461""The dead deserve no respect. If they thought it would further their own ends, they would slaughter every child in existence and force their mothers to do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1403b56e05e44083eaa8bad1da93ceef""I challenge you! Arena! Now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af84f0e1c28beeefd4f8aabbdfebc6f"I sighed. On one hand, I still wouldn't get to see our cabin. On the other hand, I would seem like a coward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c646fda4e6e097771defe86e941c6fe""Fine. I accept."/p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04ef5e8a36fd2b90892987a842237ec4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word count: 626. Published: 10:16 EST. 10th, December, 2015./span/p


	9. Chapter 7 - Arena Battle

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f7473a7b3d75d69305d560dbe10f38b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Here we seek to open the minds of men"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec64a75cdf4f51cb0608b62699990230"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Ezio Auditore da Firenze (I think)/em/span/p

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7ac02a0ad1e07434f545844f563356"Chiron was referee of the duel. "All magical items and powers allowed. No killing and keep maiming to a minimum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e635e91cef33ed7e51721a1529e29c26"I nodded. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He/em grinned, obviously thinking that I would be an easy opponent. We would see about that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b8c44bbb69d5cc49423aad25d57598""Start!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb2f9841e08e18583035cd0f7dedb8f"He immediately charged, hoping to end the fight quickly. I sidestepped and lifted my blade into his path, so he might run into it. No luck there, he twisted and dodged by millimetres. Prepared that he might dodge, I was already swinging my sword around which he blocked with his own. He aimed an uppercut at my face which I parried with my sword. We continued in this fashion for a long time, but while he was tiring I was not. Sure enough, I soon saw a gap in his usually close, if not water-tight, defence. I slid into it, disarming him and knocking him onto the ground. I straddled him, my blade over his eye, my sword above his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd81b564eb16255d82570d39de4e999""Yield." I demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba733dbe6a192b3ffdc44928e6bf07a""No." He said resolutely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ce31f520a7c2a0aab2682f89f51f7d""I will not hesitate to kill you." I hissed, "Yield."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec1260368319fda0cb54f26166406ea"He gritted his teeth. "I yield."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfbb487bcc75128eb74c772daba6fca1"I grinned and stood off of him, retrieving his sword at the same time. I handed him his weapon and held out my hand to help him up. He ignored it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Someone's peeved/em, I thought. Shrugging, I turned to walk out when a hand shot out and tried to pull off my hood, a last ditch attempt to save face. I simply wrenched his hand off and continued walking out. Then he did something I had never even considered would happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48394754a3250cdc3f15e5864be7d85d"He sliced my hood off./p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ad73ccb60f7ec6c86a23ffb5e35eed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word count: 270. Published: 2:35 EST. 11th, December, 2015/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1ba3276d79b75be68aa357ecd80c5ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's really a short chapter... -.- I just thought that would be the perfect place to end it so yeah... Yeah, see ya my cupcakes!/span/p


	10. Chapter 8 - Identity Crisis

_**"The deadliest predator is the one you cannot see."**_  
 _ **\- Evie Frye**_

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. She ran from the standard, tackling me onto the arena floor and kissed me. On. The. Lips. I was officially pissed. No, I was beyond pissed. It's not enough that to force me into a pissing contest, no, he had to reveal my identity to the entire camp as well. Including Annabitch. Yup, her name has gone back to Annabitch.

I kicked her off of me. Extremely violently. Let's just say she went flying really far *cough* 50 feet *cough*. " _TENERE IL CAZZO FUORI DI ME_! **(KEEP THE FUCK OFF ME!)** " I screamed in fury. She betrayed me years ago and now she dares to KISS ME?! The campers were still in shock. I took several deep breaths to calm down. "Director Chiron, when will the Roman arrive in Camp Half-Blood?" Somehow my oddly formal voice held more anger than my outburst.

Chiron flinched. "About three hours."

"Good. Send the Nike girl in three and a half hours to our cabin then. That's when we'll have our meeting with the Romans in the meeting room. _Buona giornata_ **(Good day)**."

The Assassins silently filed out behind me, shooting glares at everyone. Evie with particular vindication. I wonder why. **As clueless as ever.** When we got to our cabin, I opened the door and collapsed on the closest surface. Luck, or maybe Chaos, I dunno, was on my side as a convenient armchair was right next to the door. Upon seeing the interior, Evie, who was in the doorway, froze.

"Can you admire it later and let us in?" Asked a peeved Jacob. That seemed to shake Evie out of her stupor and she sat down on another armchair. Everyone filed in and sat down on armchairs or couches. So the last one in, Elise closed the door after her.

We were in the sort of main room area. It was a combination of a dining room, lounge, and meeting room. There was a kitchen off to the east and everything seemed to carry the white and black with red trim theme. We had a black shaggy carpet that stopped at the checkered kitchen tiles, and hardwood stairs. On the east side, there is a dining table that couples as a meeting table made of pinewood with matching chairs, one for each person, no more, no less. On the west side is a bunch of armchairs and couches upon which we are currently sprawled. Bookshelves lined the walls apart from the far west wall where there is a fireplace instead. The bookshelves held everything from The Codex to Harry Potter. The stairs is between the east and west sides, dividing the two areas. It was of hardwood with two storage areas under the staircase, one for each area. The kitchen had black and white, checkerboard tiles and hardwood cupboards with granite tops. There was an oven, stove, microwave, and fridge. The cupboards and fridge were already stocked according to the not on the fridge. A kitchen counter with several bar stools separated the kitchen and dining areas.

On the second floor there was no carpet, only hardwood. Everyone had a small bedroom with their name on the door. In each was a bed, bedside table, desk, wardrobe, and wall of preferred weaponry. There were also three bathrooms with separate toilets.

* * *

 **3 and a half hours later**

The daughter of Nike knocked on our door. "Meeting." She said, not looking into our eyes. I just nodded, distracted, mentally preparing myself for a disaster. Thankfully, I had gotten Chaos to make me a new hoodie that was now cut-proof.

"Let's go."

 **Word count: 604. Published: 9:53 EST. 13th, December, 2015**


	11. Chapter 9 - When In Rome DON'T

_**I long for a day when men turn away from invisible monsters and once more embrace a more rational view of the world. But these new religions are so convenient - and promise such terrible punishment should one reject them - I worry that fear shall keep us stuck to what is surely the greatest lie ever told.**_  
 _ **\- Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad**_

Seeing as the Assassins needed time away from the stress of working with bratty, uncooperative teenagers, I left them to do whatever they wanted while Evie and I attended the meeting. I only brought Evie along because aside from Haytham who wanted to spend time with his family, she was the least hot-headed of the group. Honestly, these meetings are enough to send someone driving their head against a wall. They're going to the death of me. They didn't even pretend to be professional. Everyone was doing whatever they wanted and Chiron wasn't doing anything, knowing that it would be fruitless. Only the Romans were being the slightest bit professional because they were discussing matters of New Rome.

My eyebrow twitched. "SILENCE!" I roared. Instantly a hush fell over the room. "Act like the leaders you are and not immature children." I hissed. "You can call me when you have to decided to act according to your positions." I walked out as swiftly as I entered.

"Wait!" Conner and Travis ran out after me.

"If you come back..." Conner started.

"We promise to act more mature." Travis finished. They looked at me with seal pup eyes. How could I resist that? I sighed.

"Fine, just be more mature, okay?" I relented. They nodded vigorously. The two's actions brought a smile onto my face. I laughed as they pulled me into the meeting room. I hissed in pain. They gripping my forearms too tight. They looked at me in concern but I brushed them off and listened to the last bit of Annabitch's ideas on how to protect Camp. I let her get to the end of the presentation before dropping the bombshell. "It won't work." I stated blandly.

"What do you mean it won't work?! It's a perfect plans and coves all of our weaknesses!" Annabitch shrieked.

"That's the thing." I replied. "You're thinking like a demigod, not a Templar. A demigod who thinks they know everything in life. That sort of mentality will get you and your siblings killed in this war."

"I was the main defence strategist in the past two wars. I have perfected the Defense of this camp over the years of war. The. Plan. Is. Fine." She glared at me.

I laughed. "You should listen to yourself Miss Chase. You have nothing on the Templars. Nothing. We have been engaged in a secret war with them for centuries. They have been around for a long, long time. Plenty of time to devise various strategies to shear through any defence. No, we need a new game plan."

Her glare only intensified. "Is that what this is to you? A game? You tell us to act like adults yet blithely treat this entire war as nothing more than a game!"

"This is not a game to me." My voice grew soft, dangerous. "You simply refuse advice from me, when I have been fighting Templars for 10 years now, or the other Assassins when they have fought them their entire lives, and some of them even used to be deeply rooted Templars who know the ways of their Order, simply because of your foolish pride!" I stood up. My voice had been growing steadily louder as I said this. "Perhaps when your fellow demigods lie dead on the battlefield you will realise just how fatal your flaw is." I walk out then paused in the doorway. "Oh, Travis, Conner? Come to our cabin after dinner please."

I got out of there. Fast. Man, I was the doorway getting familiar. I dunno why Evie stayed behind, although judging by the shouts and blunt smacking sounds, I didn't want to know. Ugh. I need relief, training, but the campers were so sub-par I don't how I ever thought them good. Che, I guess climbing stuff will have to do. Now, what to climb? Ohh, Elise and Arno were making out on the Athena cabin! I'll go train *cough* sneak up and scare *cough* them.

* * *

 **~10 minutes later~**

Gods, this is harder than I thought it would be. Too many ADHD campers. Grr. They're like guards but I can't kill them. Dam. Sigh. Direct approach it is. I slipped behind the cabins praying to anyone that I wouldn't find a couple, uhh, going _extreme_ back there, and sneaked up behind the Athena cabin. I took a moment to prepare myself then wall ran, caught the edge and slipped over it. 5 seconds. Total stealth. I padded light on my feet up to the snogging couple, masking my sounds whenever they kissed. They were too busy making out to pay too much attention to their surroundings. Let this be their lesson. "RAAAR!" I roared and clamped my hands down on they're shoulders. They shrieked at being caught out and the sudden 'attack'. Point 1 to 'Crowley'.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. I started laughing so bad. This was priceless. They thought we were being attacked and were stuck on the roof.

"We're good." I called down and promptly jumped off, rolling to absorb the shock. Elise and Arno followed my lead. "See ya!" I cackled and ran off, leaving the confused couple to explain everything. I sprinted inside our cabin and giggled when I imagined their betrayed faces.

"You do realise that Elise is going to kill you when she sees you next, right?" Evie's amused voice said from behind me. Gulp. I had totally forgotten about that. I guess I'll have to hole up here until dinner...

* * *

 **Word count: 920. Published: 5:09 EST. 14, December, 2015**


	12. Chapter 10 - Angry Lasses Scary

_**"Existence is random, it has no pattern, save what we imagine after staring at it for too long. No meaning save what we choose to impose. This rudderless world is not shaped by vague metaphysical forces. It is not God who kills the children. Not Fate that butchers them or Destiny that feeds them to the dogs. It's us. Only us."**_  
 _ **-Unknown**_

"CROWLEYYYYYYYY!" Elise yelled the minute I stepped foot into the dining pavilion. I yelped and raced to take cover behind Edward and Ezio. They promptly stepped away when Elise came storming up to us. "Never get in the way of an angry lass." Edward cautioned me. With this piece of wisdom (NOT) in mind, I dived under the table Chaos had made for us. It was a glass table with the Assassin symbol carved and glazed into it. I was, unfortunately, highly visible under the glass. Not my best idea ever.

"You had better get out from under that table or I will chop you into little bits." Under that threat a sane man would scramble out as fast as possible. I'm not sane. Or at least not as sane as most people. Or would that be that most people aren't as sane as me. Where did the word sane come from anyway? Ugh. Stupid ADHD. I crawled out. Elise nodded. For a second I thought I had gotten away with it until her hand shot out and gripped my ear, viciously twisting it. "Ow, ow, ow! Elise! Let go!" She reluctantly let go, but not before giving my poor, poor ear another twist and whispering in my ear, "This isn't over." I looked around. The entire camp was looking at us funny. I scowled.

"What?! We're not allowed to have fun? Geez, people these days." I huffed, then sat down. I had explained how to get the food earlier so everyone just dug in while I offered some food to the gods. They had, after all, helped me get over heartbreak and betrayal, and gave me purpose. After the meal Chiron stomped his foot, err, hoof on the ground and shouted, "Campfire!" All the campers cheered and headed down to the bonfire. The Assassins looked at me. I nodded and they too, headed down, following the campers. Only Evie lingered to talk to me.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No, I need to talk to Chiron. You go ahead." She nodded and followed her brother down the hill.

 **I use my own mental map of CHB so don't worry if you get confused of what is where.**

I turned to Chiron. "Is it okay if we train the campers? The quality of your demigods has fallen tremendously."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "It's true that the quality of the campers here is appalling. Just, please don't kill them."

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Also in the next game of Capture the Flag, would it be okay if it is Assassins vs Campers?"

"That would be fine."

" _Grazie. Arrivedeci._ **(Thanks. Goodbye.)** " I stalked to our cabin, into my room, and barricaded the door shut. Not that it's going to do anything considering the type of people I now live with.

I dread the day when Elise finally takes her revenge.

* * *

 **Word count: 464. Published: 11:44 EST. 19th, December, 2015.**


	13. Chapter 11 - Feeling Like Levi Ackerman

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ecc0afab3d21a3b02be226edaefd5c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""But there were some things I believed in. Some things I had faith in. And faith isn't about perfect attendance to services, or how much money you put on a little plate. It isn't going sky clad to the Holy Rites, or meditating each day upon the divine./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e05fa94ccc186b8ddaeeb9a17ea8cdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Faith is about what you do. It's about aspiring to be better and nobler and kinder than you are. It's about making sacrifices for the good of others - even when there's not going to be anyone telling you what a hero you are."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210be6dc915e88fc299fd2e0bf204207"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- Jim Butcher (Changes (The Dresden Files #12))/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210be6dc915e88fc299fd2e0bf204207" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b87d110c18d958dd0ef2730ad6b9bfe""Pfffft. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cosa diavolo era che per /emElise?! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(What the hell was that for Elise?!)/span" I yelled. Yeah, she'd gotten into my room. It wouldn't have been hard for someone of her skill to do so. But seriously. Elise had poured water all over me. Sure I didn't get wet but everything else had. I glared at her. "Get out of my room so I can change." I growled. She jumped out the window. I got changed into my uniform and unbarricaded the door. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Evie, Conner, Edward and Elise were already up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b5bbefe2fd058d9d5c083ae5d6c4a9""I'm going out for a jog. Anyone want to join me?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads no. I sighed in slight disappointment, then remembered one thing. "Oh, and also, don't bother making breakfast. Just head to the dining pavilion when you hear the conch horn." I waited for affirmations. Hey! I do know big words! Anyways, I headed out after I got nods or okays from everyone, including a tired Jacob who had come staggering down the stairs half-way during my explanation. I walked to the border and started jogging just inside of it, following it around the hill, then onto the beach, and the edge of the forest, and repeat. I was on my, what? 5th lap? when I heard the conch. I jogged to the dining pavilion and walked inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8459bd994e8069a62e55de38e3e062aa"-Skipping Breakfast-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf01c9cfec72ebcdc62e792f05048004"Chiron stomped his hoof, definitely hoof, onto the ground. "I would like to announce that the Assassins-" He was interrupted by wild chattering and speculations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd3669f36fa9ba6f051991c258d24b0""Assassins?! They're Assassins?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db57665c34e306808e8eefc61ed54832""I heard that.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9fb1f0e05647df7ca9c3ce8fee25dcb""Are they going to kill us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d431450970d3663cd832bc88c4a09b99""WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEE!" Needless to say, several people were in hysterics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f11d95e19d9e0169cbd5bc91b464bb""ENOUGH!" I roared, slamming my hand onto the table for emphasis. Shocked silence immediately descended. "Thank you. Please continue, Director Chiron."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ca3de1199753ecac86f6a6c3696fd8c""Yes. As I was saying," He sent a meaningful glance at the campers, "The Assassins will be taking over your training. Everyone is to participate. Schedules are to be dictated by your new trainers. Report to the Arena when you are finished." Already finished, us Assassins left at the same time, ignoring the heated whispers following us out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8aa7eaaa24a20639d4b6d53ccc3589b"By the time all the campers had finished their BREAKFAST, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"per l'amor di dio/em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(for gods sake)/span, we had already set up ages ago and it was already nearly say I was angry was the understatement of the century. I was ready to pulverise something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ff68db0cee575d66fbe64614ed726c""Do none of you," I hissed turning my I-will-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-in-the-entire-universe glare up to max, they paled into vampires, and NOT the sparkling Twilight tampons, "Take your training seriously?" I secretly signalled to Haytham behind my back. He struck out at the nearest unfortunate Camper with his sword. The poor demigod didn't even have time to raise his sword in defence before several slashes appeared on his person, and even less register this when Haytham's sword materialised at the Camper's neck. "Dead." Haytham stated calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e78a1ae42b06246186342f7e48819321""Pitiful." Nobody dared to speak up, oh that's funny, NOT. "Absolutely pitiful. Your perceptions are abysmal, reactions speeds nil. At the very least you should have seen that coming and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"attempted /emto dodge out of the way. I know initiates who have been picked up from the streets half dead who are better than you well-fed, ADHD, battle-wired teenagers. If none of you take your training seriously from here on forth, you will all die on the battleground. And we will not come to save you." The conch sounded. Although none of the Campers dared make a sound, I could tell they were all silently cheering on the inside. They started turning and heading out for the mess hall. Oh man, I'm turning all military. This had to be dealt with. Fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f871e709c9779c503e54b23982c3a6a""And where do you think you're all going?" I asked my voice sickly sweet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34d178afdc71ecd05c99e506dc842e6""Lunch, duh." Annabitch somehow pulled off the 'duh' voice on two words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3945b6a51ae3e05f50d34abc6a51a2bb""I seriously doubt you need lunch, having spent," I checked my internal body clock, "Four hours and 45 minutes just having breakfast. Plus, you haven't been dismissed yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="658989845ea7dfceaaf70369af4cdd84""Who says we need to be dismissed?" Piper retorted arrogantly. Wow. I'd never thought that she'd turn out like Annabitch. I'll have to think up a name for her. Meh, I'll do that later when I don't have a camp full of arrogant teenagers who think that they're on top of the world to teach and deal with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b0592a6191fb93fdf883aa119ccd7d""Me. As all of you have wasted a full half-day of training, no-one will be enjoying the simple pleasures of a mid-day meal today. Depending on what I see today, some of you may even miss dinner." I glared pointedly at Annabitch and Piper while letting that sink in. The two looked furious. "Okay, five laps around the camp borders. We will be running as well. GO!" Us Assassins quickly gained a lead. Running across rooftops gives you incredible stamina and speed, especially compared to arrogant, teenage, little shits. Some of them even tried to trick us into thinking that they'd already run the entire five laps. Key word: tried. By the time we were finished the fastest camper was only on their third lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8823d79d863475bdab3c9c048581b08""Have you run five laps?" I asked a random Camper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a73e3663a39416778adb917df4e5c3""Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="667b3e497d34e67669edbf7a417dd7d8""Wrong answer. I know you haven't. No dinner for you. GO!" The startled demigod leapt to his feet and ran. So did the other slackers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0887ec26b030f60f2a74c589f9f5c601"When everyone had run their five laps, you could easily tell who was fast and who wasn't. The fastest were only panting heavily as they had had some time to rest. The others looked like they were ready to collapse, some of whom already had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df385d22d7058c50e07521828c58c323"As the campers were running , the Assassins stood in a line, wielding their preferred weapons. Ezio and his twin hidden blades, Edward, his cutlass, pistol, and hidden blade combo, Conner, his hidden blade, tomahawk, and bow and arrows, Arno, his phantom blade and sword, Jacob, his kukuri, and blade, Evie, her cane-sword and blade, and Elise and Haytham with their swords. I, of course, wielded my blade and modified-to-be-indistinguishable Riptide. Ha! There's another long word for you guys!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebaa3d35b32252ee9c4ba7bd8b96596d""Okay, cupcakes. I want you to line up in front of the person wielding your preferred weapon." The Seven (minus one of course, so the Six) looked at each other as I said this. Ahh, Coach Hedge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f69493a2ffa0c68eb0038c9b8402b60"No-one lined up in front of Ezio, obviously, nor Edward. Jacob's kukuri isn't used now days and his cane-sword is too English. The same for Evie. In the end, Ezio and Evie reluctantly pulled out their throwing knives and daggers and so got knife/dagger wielders, Elise, Arno, Haytham, and I got swords-people, while Conner got archers. Rejected, Jacob and Edward immediately began to spar with ferocity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcbe6c944ef3e0af1935c03591f65eb8"Jacob used his curved kukuri well, swinging it in wide arcs to hook it deeply into Edward's, well anything, and stabbing with his blade. Edward, in turn, was using his cutlass and blade to counter kukuri with cutlass, blade with blade. Eventually, Edward won by throwing one of his pistols at Jacob's head and then knocking him out while he was distracted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af56d07442f0399ed5ba13ca39ae841f""Good job." I nodded. "You two can take the day off. Tell Jacob when he wakes up. Now," I said turning back to the campers, "What did you learn from that?"/p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ddaf9f0f1f1548c65376779b9ba6825"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word Count: 1208. Published: 11:43 EST, 7th, December, 2015/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5702f06a03d14ee19a11d000c20c1e48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Total Word Count (so far): 7159/span/p


	14. Chapter 12 - Meetings Or Battlefields?

_**"It's the unknown we fear when we look down upon death and darkness, nothing more."**_

- _ **Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter #6))**_

NARRATION

And so several weeks passed in this fashion. Get up, morning jog, possible lunch, training, almost certainly dinner, free time, Campfire, or Capture-the-Flag (the Assassins won every game), bed. Over those weeks there quite a few small border skirmishes (almost one a week) but no large-scale attacks like the one on the Assassins' first day at Camp. The Campers (and Legionnaires, Camp Half-Blood couldn't be the only one to train after all.) quality improved under the tutelage of the Assassins. Many soon came to respect them as without their training and protection the camp would have long been overrun and they knew that.

Percy/Crowley POV

It's been 5 months now. Every time I wake up I expect the Neptune girl Veronica, the gun-slinger, at the Apollo girl Dannie to come charging in yelling about an invasion at the top of their lungs. It was incredibly nerve-wracking to wait day in, day out to be attacked. After all, we didn't know where they're base was, who was in charge how to get to them, and when they were going to attack. It was worse for use Assassins as we were far more used to at least doing something to help our brother and sisters, even if it was only something as trivial as blowing up a supply van instead of assassinating someone.

BANG! "Attack! Attack!" Veronica yelled as she burst into our cabin. Immediately everyone rushed for their weapons and was out the door within 5 minuets. We sprinted for the border. The Campers and Legionnaires, actually let's just call them demigods, must have been prepared as they were fighting valiantly. Alas, it was a loosing battle. Everyone instantly pitched in with the fighting, with us of the Brotherhood attack our sworn enemies, the Templars, and the demigods slaughtering theirs, the monsters. The tide (or tables, whichever you prefer) was turning to our side. But not fast enough. We would be overrun. The demigods were demoralised, the Assassins were being out numbered, and the gods refused to help. We need reinforcements. At the moment, only one would do. I flipped out my phone and called a number on speed dial that I'd hoped I would never have to use.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Carter."

"Who?"

"It's me. Percy." Thank Chaos that none of the Romans heard that. They still don't know who I am, something I am very grateful about.

"Oh, you. What do you need?"

"Reinforcements."

Instantly his voice turned sharp and serious. He knew I hated to call upon others for reinforcements, actually, for anything. "When and where?"

"Delphi Strawberry Service, Long Island South. ASAP."

"ETA 15."

"Good. Meet you here." with that I flicked the phone closed and resumed fighting.

"Reinforcements. Be here in 15!" the morale picked up and everyone started fighting fiercer. Although most of the demigods didn't understand what I'd meant, they could guess.

15 minuets was stretching our capabilities, we were vastly outnumbered and about a third of the demigods needed desperately to be protected. They were those who were to young to fight and those who were busy saving lives. Slowly backing up and allowing the monsters to gain ground, inch by hard inch, was the only option. As long as the Egyptians were able to arrive, we would be able to gain back that ground. We wouldn't be able to though if we were dead. By the end of the 15 minuets it was a slight miracle that we'd held on for as long as we did. The Egyptians arrived perfectly on time, catching the enemy off guard and annihilating them.

'Head Counselors!" I called. "Get your cabin sorted, send any and all injured to the infirmary and meet up in the pin-pong room!" A chorus of assents responded. I turned to the Egyptians. "Carter, Sadie, you two come with me. Sort out your people, I don't care where you put them, just don't get them killed or anything."

Carter nodded, "Okay."

"They can live in the, what was it? Assassin's Cabin? you're living in." Sadie decided.

"Great,"

 _Chaos? You'll need to expand the cabin for these guys._

 _ **Can do.**_

"Look for the one with this symbol on the door." I gave Sadie my Assassin medallion. "Hold this in the hand you use to open the door and show it to the others if you meet them, otherwise you'll end up in the infirmary like that other guy. He was stuck there for a week, even with nectar and ambrosia. You guys can crash on the couches while it's being expanded."

"Walt!" She shouted. "Did you hear that?"

A "Yup!" came from the back of the crowd. Sadie promptly gave the medallion to the boy who'd responded. "Nice. Now take care of the kids for me." She kissed him on the cheek and shoved him in the direction of the cabins, with the rag-tag group of children followed along. In turn, I lead the siblings into the 'war-room' and explained what happened. At the end of my explanation, Carter whistled.

"You have a messed up life, you know?"

"Thanks man, if you hadn't pointed that out I wouldn't have noticed." I said as dryly and sarcastically as possible.

I could see Sadie preparing to retort when the first counselor banged in. Then the rest streamed in. Everyone sat down quietly (apart from Carter and Sadie who didn't have chairs) and stared at me expectantly.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

 **Word count: 900. Published: 11:25 EST. 21, February, 2016.**


End file.
